So we Meet Again
by Ernistine
Summary: Sarah is older now, in her senior year of high school. She thought that Jareth had finally left her alone, which he did, but when she starts to tell some children about the Labyrinth, he comes into her life once again, asking for her help. Her help to repair the Labyrinth, as well as himself. Ok, I suck at reviews. Please give this story a look!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not: **

**This is my first fan-fiction, and friendly criticism is welcome as well praises. XD**

**Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on! (That's saying the same thing isn't it? Oh well...) Anyways, this came to me because of some assignment in creative writing class. It was to write a story based off of a picture. I got a picture of a Labyrinth, and I wrote a short story. This is the longer version, and hopefully the **_**better **_**version as well! **

Sarah was in science class, listening to her teacher drone on and on about what parents and supposed to do for their children. Love them, feed them, dress them, teach them...the list goes on and on.

'Huh. Some parents _I _have.' Sarah bitterly thought.

My Mother had abandoned her completely, when _at least_ before she had taken her to see a movie or a play of hers in some other part of the world. Sarah always looked forwards to that time of year. That time of year when she could kiss and hug her Mother and know for sure she existed.

Once, when she was still little and didn't exactly understand the concept of divorce, she had asked her father,

"When is Mommy coming home?"

Her father, who was at the computer, was startled. He slowly turned his chair to face her, and said, "Mommy is not coming home sweety."

Wide eyed and confused, Sarah pressed, "Why? Where is Mommy?"

Her father sighed and replied, "I don't know honey, I don't know."

"Why? I want my Mommy!"

In moments she was crying in her father's arms, and she finally understood, she finally realized that her mother wasn't coming home. Ever.

She did call occasionally, when things were going well for her. But often it felt just like she called them just to have someone to brag too.

Sarah loved her mother nonetheless, but sometimes she wondered, did she love her back?

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She gathered her things and ran for her locker. She stuffed everything into her back-pack and pulled on her jacket. Best to get out before...

"Hey Sare-bear!"

Oh no. Sarah closed her locker and plastered on a smile. She turned around to face what she knew was Nathan. "Oh, Hi." Sarah greeted. Nathan seemed to miss the tone of her voice that said, 'Please don't pester me right now!' Cause he leaned up against the lockers in a flirtatious way.

Sarah took a step back. She was never really that comfortable that close to a guy, especially one like Nathan. He had wavy brown locks and bangs that always got in his deep green eyes. He was star of the football team thus muscular and _very _popular.

Sarah often wondered why he would be interested in her while girls like Christy, super model blond cheerleader, were available. "Hey. How's it going?" Nathan asked.

'A little goes a long way with the clone.' Sarah thought to herself before she replied, "I'm doing fine, straight A's in fact!" She held up her report card to show him.

"Wow. That's great." Nathan said, obviously not really paying attention. "Look, there's a party at my friend's place, and I was wondering if you wanted to go, you know, with me."

Sarah stood silent for a good long while before she finally got out of her shock.

"What?"

A part of her was screaming at her to say _YES! _But yet, a part of her just, well, she just couldn't explain the feeling. It felt as if she was already taken for some reason.

"You know, would you like to go to the Party at Taven's house? Tomorrow?" Nathan asked once again. Sarah thought about for about one millisecond before answering, "Yeah, I don't know. I have things to do...Sorry."

"Oh come on Sarah!" Nathan nudged her shoulder, like they were old friends. "I know you don't do much except practice plays in the park and read books all day. Come on, it'll be _fun_."

Nathan said 'fun', in a strange way. And for a moment she remembered. She had a little flashback of those last few moments in the falling apart Escher room as she said those 6 fateful words. "You have no power over me." And then his face. His face! It was heart-breaking, it looked as if he had lost something, lost a part of himself. He looked as if he was about to weep even.

"Hello? Earth to Sarah!" Nathan waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. I-I just kind of..never mind. Anyways, I'll think about it!" Sarah started to walk off. She waved as she said, "See ya!"

The moment Sarah was outside she ran until she made it to the Library. It wasn't a very big one, but it was the only one the town had. It had two floors, and the second one wasn't even filled up all the way, which was why some adults used the extra space as a conference room.

Sarah nodded hello to the head librarian at the counter, Era, who smiled back. "Good afternoon Sarah. Did you have a good day at school?" She asked. Era was one of the, older fold per say. She had graying hair, with some streaks of black. Her face looked only 30, though she was actually around 50. Her eyes were dark brown, so dark almost black, but it wasn't unsettling. She had creases around her eyes, saying she was a happy person, and a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"My day was normal I suppose." Sarah replied. She checked in at the counter, and Era gave her her instructions for the day.

Sarah made her way to the children's section. Today she was assigned to just shelve some books, but that was okay with her. She didn't really mind.

As she made her way through the small shelves a small group of children started to follow her. Chuckling, Sarah put the last of the books away and turned around and smiled. They looked at her eagerly, eyes wide in hope. "Sorry. Don't have anything for you today." Sarah said, shaking her head. These were the youngins' that were always begging her to read them a story. Usually she did, but today Sarah didn't have any new stories for them.

"_Liar liar! Pant's on fire!" _A voice said in her head.

"_Shut up." _Sarah said back.

"_Come on! Tell them about The Labyrinth! Tell them about it!" The voice persisted._

"_No. I can't! They might wish themselves away or something!"_Sarah sternly replied back.

"_True, but you could just leave that part out."_

Sarah sighed, knowing the voice was right. How could she let down these adorable children?"

Just as the children were about to leave, faces looking crushed, she called out, "Hey wait! You know, I think I have one story for you. It's a new one. One I bet you have never heard before."

One kid, one Sarah targeted as a bully, called out proudly, "I bet _I've _heard it!"Smiling, Sarah replied, "We shall see."

**Author's note:**

**Well, there you go! A summary of Sarah's life after the Labyrinth. Tell me what you think and hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days!**

**~Ernistine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Ello! Yes, I said Ello! :D Don't you just love that worm? Anyways, thank you Renna and for your reviews. And thanks to everyone else for reading my story! :D (Even though I only have like one chapter up O.O) Anyways, here is chapter two, enjoy!**

His footsteps echoed loudly down the corridor. He hated these meetings. Normally he would just outright ignore the summons, and send the messenger straight into the bog of eternal stench, (Well, at least he threatened too) but this time his Labyrinth was involved.

He eventually made it to the designated room where they were having the meeting. The room was just as large as the rest of the palace. Majestic, royal, and of course it stunk of pinks and reds.

The Fairy Queen was seated at the head of the long table, wearing a dress made of fairy wings. Jareth obviously though this was strange, you don't see _him _wearing goblin head helmets or goblin hair necklaces!

She smiled at him, and he smirked back. He said down to her left, and looked around at the rest of the table.

"Late as usual, your grace?"

Jareth, looked around until he found the speaker. It was Thorbain, King of the Dwarves.

"What do you mean, 'as usual?' You _know _how much I distaste these, _meetings _of _peace making._"

Jareth said, making Thorbain shrink under his gaze.

He continued his survey of who had come. It was quite the gathering! It seemed all of the King's and queen's had come.

"So, now that our champion is here," The Fairy Queen gestured at Jareth, "We shall go straight to the point."

"Alright with me! Sooner we're done here the better." Jareth said as he leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on the table. He put his arms on the back of his head, sending a message to all at the table that he was did not care one bit.

"Your highness, we have, _sensed, _some disturbances in you Kingdom." The Low king of the Magical creatures said.

"Disturbances of peace, and harmony." The Fairy Queen agreed.

"Oh come now, Mother! You _know_ there is _rarely _harmony, and even less, _Peace,_ in _his_ kingdom." The princess of the Fairy's, Aurora, said.

Jareth and Aurora were the around the same age, though both had lost count about 200 years ago. Ever since they were born, they were arranged to be married. Of course, neither one like _that _idea, so as soon as Jareth could read, he looked into the laws of their world. Eventually he found the answer, the answer to break out of his bonds. According to the document, once you are arranged to be married, there is_no_ escape, _unless,_ the couple both grow to love someone _else. _

He told his parents, and they both begged him just to marry Aurora. It would bring the two kingdom's together, it would bring great peace upon the land.

Jareth supposed that's why he was so mischievous, to rebel. To rebel against the ancient ways of peace.

Jareth began to look, and so did Aurora. Aurora found Argas, Prince of the creatures of the ocean, but all Jareth found were power hungry women. None of them fit to rule, none of them willing to under-stand him.

So, he had created his Labyrinth. He dwelled among the Goblins in his castle at the center. He set up many traps, many snares to catch anyone to try and win back the child, and a run for his heart. (If it was a guy though, he would just take the child and not let them run the Labyrinth)

It had been a millennial, and he had found no one. Well, there was one...but he had given up on her long ago. She was the only one to have ever beaten his Labyrinth. She was the only one who had won her brother back, and his heart, which was now broken.

"She has a point." Jareth said pointedly. He knew what 'disturbances of peace,' they spoke of. Ever since, well, that one girl, uttered those 6 words, the Labyrinth had been acting a bit strange. Strange as in oubliettes opening up where they shouldn't, the bog gone as well, and goblins disappearing. Strange as in walking straight into walls that just popped up out of nowhere! (The Labyrinth does change, but only when you're not looking)

Strange as in mirroring what Jareth felt inside.

Lost.

Gone.

Broken.

"Jareth," Argas began, but when he saw the look on the Goblin King's face he corrected himself, "Your highness, I believe you know why this is happening."

Jareth pretended not to hear. "Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He sat up, and rested his chin in his hands.

"Um, you know we've all heard about that little Earthling, oh, what was her name again?" Argas asked.

"I think it was Sarah!" Piped up Harold, the (very tiny sized) low king of the Sprites.

Many people confuse a sprite with a fairy. Fairies have magic, Sprites do not. Fairies bite, Sprites do not. (They tend to tug on your hair) The Sprites are mischievous creatures, though they are less dangerous than Goblins, for Sprites actually have brains.

"Don't, say, her name around me!' Jareth hissed. The room suddenly darkened, and just when Jareth had almost made up his mind on what to do, the Fairy Queen reached out and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and growled, yet the darkness retreated.

"Your grace, We just want to help you. We know the Labyrinth is connected to you. And we also know that Sar...er, that girl, has gained power over you..." Aurora started, but then Jareth abruptly stood up, knocking his chair to the floor. "No one has power over me! NO ONE!" And with that, he left. He slammed the doors behind him, ignoring the cries of the Fairy Queen to come back.

As soon as he left the Castle gates, he transported to the Entrance of his Labyrinth. He took in a deep breathe to calm himself.

"_No one has power over me!" _Jareth thought to himself. With a wave of his hand the gates opened, and he entered his Labyrinth.

Whenever he was frustrated, confused, angry, sad, in pain, he took a walk in the large maze. He seemed to be doing this much more often now though.

Jareth knew he loved Sarah. He really did, but he knew that she didn't share the same feelings for him, which was why he stopped watching her through his crystals. Though mainly because it just tore him to pieces to see her happy, without him. Seeing her in the Aboveworld, seeing her but not being able to hold her, to talk to her.

So he stopped. He stopped under the assumption that he would forget about her, but he knew better than that.

Recently he had been feeling even more sorrow, feeling his broken heart almost 24.7.

He had been feeling tired, angry, and just sad, because of it. Most of the Goblins, the one's that had enough sense in them, stayed away from him.

He had already sent 25 goblins to the bog of eternal stench, that is, before it disappeared. It wasn't just the bad things disappearing in the Labyrinth, the good things as well. The hedge maze, the helping hands, the white willow.

The white willow was where Sarah had collapsed against after eating the poisoned peach. After she had won her brother back, it had turned white, and the grass around it turned soft and luscious green.

Suddenly Jareth ran smack into a wall. "What the..?"

He started feeling along the bricks. "Where are the openings?"

He could feel no doors, no traps, no nothing. It was just an endless hallway.

"Ello."

Jareth turned around to face a worm on a ledge on the brick wall.

"Guardian, might you tell me why there are no openings into my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked.

"No, I'm just a worm."

"I noticed. Now if you don't mind I shall now take my leave." Jareth summoned a crystal and in a flash he was in his throne room.

It felt strange. Everything was quiet and still. For once there were no Goblins in his palace. He sat down on his throne, his head in his hands.

He knew he needed her, yet he couldn't bring himself to do what was necessary.

Jareth was about to retire when he felt an odd tugging feeling in his gut. He summoned a crystal and let it rest daintily against his finger tips. Fog swirled int the crystal for a moment before it showed an image of a group of children, all wide eyed and attentive. Jareth shifted his gaze to the speaker, and dropped the crystal. It shattered on the floor, the glass skittering across the floor.

Jareth's breath was shallow and quick. He swallowed and then summoned another crystal. Again it showed the children, all listening to Sarah.

Listening to Sarah tell the tale of the Labyrinth.

**A.N:**

**So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Anything, questions, comments, please leave in the review box! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:**

**I should have done this before but honestly I just forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for those few not originally in the Labyrinth movie by Jim Henson. (Era, Taven, Nathan, ect.) I just own the storyline.**

**Ok! Well, now that that's out of the way, I want to thank you all for your interest! And by the way, I noticed I left out a name in my last Author's note. I want to thank Renna **_**and **_** for your review's! Sorry about that.**

**And now here is chapter 3! **

"Through danger's untold, and hardships unnumbered, the girl said, facing her opponent unafraid!" Sarah told. Since she had began they had all been silent, listening, in just plain awe."I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!" Thunder boomed outside the walls of the Library. Great. Looks like she was going to go home soaked, again.

Sarah continued. "You have no power over me!"

That's when all the lights went out.

The kids all screamed, and Era was calling Sarah. First of all, she calmed down the children, and led them to everyone else, who had gathered at the front doors. "Oh, there you are Sarah! I was getting worried." Era cried when she saw Sarah. Sarah told the children to find their parents and they all ran off. Sarah was about to go see what Era needed when she felt a tugging at the pant legs of her jeans. She looked down to find a small child. She was really quite small. Her blonde hair was bigger than she was. She had a little pink bow in her hair, and wore a little blue dress.

"Why hello there." Sarah said. She bent over and smiled. The little girl had two, very large, blue eyes. Sarah just wanted to wrap her arms around the little girl and squeeze until she popped. She was just so darn cute!

"What's your name?"

"Eline." (Pronounced, e-leen) The little girl replied.

"That's a beautiful name! Do you need something sweety?"

Eline nodded. She grabbed Sarah's hand and started tugging her up the dark stairs.

"Hey, now wait a minute!"

Sarah was starting to get a sinking feeling.

Eline led Sarah to one of the darkest area's of the Library. "Hey! Where you going?!" Sarah yelled as the girl suddenly took off.

"Great. Now I'm alone." Sarah said out loud to herself.

"Not quite my sweet."

Sarah jumped and spun around, her heart in her throat. "H-who's there?" She squeeked.

"Honestly, I expected you to at least remember _me _of all people Sarah dear."

Sarah gasped as lightning lit up the whole area for a split second, but that was all she needed. It was her old rival, the Goblin King.

Sarah's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to say anything. He chuckled at her speechlessness. He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back. "What do you want?" Sarah whispered.

"I thought that was quite obvious, _Sarah._" Jareth replied.

Sarah took another step back, and felt the wall behind her. Oh crap.

"N-no!" Sarah screamed. She ran right past him and through a glass door, forgetting she was on the second floor.

She ran out to find rain, and a balcony. And _no _escape.

Sarah frantically looked for a way out, but the only way was through the door she had just come through which was now blocked by _him. _

Sarah was now drenched by all the rain, and he was starting to as well.

The water dripped down his purposeful face. He was coming closer, and closer. Sarah kept backing away, until she felt the balcony's railing behind her.

Sarah whimpered as Jareth finally reached her.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for something horrible, but only felt him brush her wet hair out of her eyes.

Sarah opened her eyes, and gripped the railing, leaning over a bit, to get away from him. He reached out, and gripped her hands and pulled her back. "Sarah, I need you to come back with me." He said.

Sarah struggled with all of her might, but Jareth refused to let go. "L-let me go!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, don't defy me!" He threatened. He gripped her tighter to himself, and looked into her frightened, emerald green eyes.

"If you don't have someone else to hold by tomorrow I will take you back with _me_." He spat, before he let her go.

Unable to believe her luck, Sarah stood there, and watched him turn away. She reached out a shaking hand, "J-Jareth?"

He turned his head at her, just to growl. And just like that, he was gone.

Sarah didn't know how long she stood there, in the rain, soaked to the bone. She supposed she was still in shock, and she stayed like that until Era finally found her. "Sarah! What are you doing out here? Come inside right now!"

Sarah followed Era into the lit library, apparently the power was back on. "What were you doing out there in the rain?!"

"I-I don't know." Sarah was trying to fill in the gap in her brain. What had happened? What _was _she doing outside?

"How can you not know?" Era fussed over Sarah all the way back down to the front doors.

"You sure you don't need help closing up?" Sarah asked Era. "Oh don't worry about me, it's you _I'm _worried about." Era said.

Sarah pulled on her jacket and pulled on her book-bag. Sarah waved good-bye and left. She held her bag over her head all the way home. She watched the rain patter onto the sidewalk, and breathed in the scent of the rain. Eventually she made it to her house. She sneaked in through the back in order to avoid Karen, but the moment she stepped on one of the stairs, Karen was right there.

"Sarah! Where were you?! I needed you here 3 hours ago! Your father and I had to cancel our date because you weren't here on time!" Karen shrieked. Sarah just ignored her and pushed right past her.

"Don't you give me the cold shoulder Sarah!" Karen followed her to her room, where Sarah slammed the door in her face.

Honestly! Who did she think she was?

Sarah sighed, realizing she had let her anger get the best of her again. Well, at least this time she didn't yell back.

Sarah changed out of her wet clothes and put them in the dryer. She went back to her room, feeling like a Zombie. She sighed and laid down in her bed. Toby was with his friends at some party, and Sarah still had to decide whether or not to go to the one she had been invited too. Sarah tossed and turned,not being able to find a comfortable position. "Ugh!" Sarah growled.

She would never get to sleep! She stood up and walked over to her vanity. She sat down and closed her eyes. "Sir Didymus, I need you." Sarah called. She opened her eyes, and there was her loyal little knight. "You called my lady?" He asked. "Yeah, I need you, like, here." Sarah said. "At once!" He called.

Sarah turned around to face her little friend after he appeared. "What troubles thee fair maiden?" He asked.

Sarah's eyes were downcast, and her hair still a little wet. "That's the problem, I don't know." She said. Sarah felt, such an overwhelming sense of loneliness for some odd reason. Sarah pulled her knee's up to her chin and hugged herself.

"Sir Didymus?"

"Yes my lady?" Sir Didymus was worried. This was not Sarah!

"I was invited to a party, and I don't know if I should go." Sarah said. She then chuckled softly to herself. "Funny I'm telling you this isn't it?"

"Not at all!" Sir Didymus protested. "And I think you should go to this party of yours, you should make some more friends!" He suggested.

"Hmm, thanks Sir Didymus." Sarah hugged her little friend. "Anything for thee. Glad I could be of use! Farewell, fair lady." And just like that, he was gone. Sarah sighed, not feeling quite as lonely anymore. She loved her friends, and they always seemed to know what to do. Sarah sighed again and laid down in her bed once again. "Should I go?" She thought.

"What have I got to loose?" Sarah yawned. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her.

**A.N:**

**Wow, two chapters in one day! :) I feel like this was a rather short chapter, but I thought that was good stopping place, so oh well. Again, any comments, suggestions, questions, or anything else, please leave in the review box! Also, it won't let me thank one certain person, for some reason. But you know who you are! **

** ~Ernistine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:**

**Thanks guys so much for following, favoriting(Is that even a word? **_**Favoriting?)**_**and of course, reviewing my story! I really appreciate it, I don't think I would have continued this if it wasn't for you guys! :D **

**Also, I found a mistake I made in my last chapter, Toby is only 4, so he can't be at a party...so sorry about that. Let's just say he was asleep, in his bed. Sound good? **

Sarah awoke to the sound of knocking. She cracked open an eye and closed it again. The knocking sounded even more urgent. "Sarah! Sarah get up! NOW!" Karen shrieked. Sarah groaned in protest. She did _not _want to get up. She had just been having the most pleasant dream about a certain Goblin King.

"Sarah! Get up right now! There's someone on the phone for you!"

"Huh?" No one ever called Sarah. 'Ugh. Must be Era. Might as well get up.' Sarah thought to herself as she got out of bed. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Karen sounded oddly excited.

Sarah wondered who it could be. She pulled on a sweater and opened the door. There stood Karen with the phone, looking as if she had just drunk 5 monsters. "Sarah! It's for you!" Karen held out the phone to her, who reluctantly accepted it. "Who is it?" Sarah mouthed as she put the phone to her ear. "

"I don't know, but it's a boy!" Karen replied, bouncing up and down.

"Great. Nathan." Sarah thought.

"Hey." Sarah said into the receiver. She really was not in the mood to talk to this guy.

"Hey sleepyhead." Nathan replied. "Who are you calling a sleepyhead? It's like...9:00...never mind." Sarah usually didn't sleep in, she was usually the earliest bird in the house, along with Toby.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, you going to the party?" Nathan asked. "Um..." Sarah started. Karen slapped her arm. "Ow!" Sarah mouthed at her. "Say yes!" Karen whispered excitedly. "Uh, yeah. I'll be there. Where is it?" Sarah asked.

"It starts at 9:00, and it's at Taven's house." Nathan answered.

"Uh, can I get his address?" Sarah inquired.

"Don't worry about that, I'll come pick you up at...say...7:45?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, Ok...Wait..." Sarah started. Wasn't the party at 9:00?

"Great! It's a date! See you then!"

"Hey! Hold up! Don't you _dare _hang up...!"

BEEP

Sarah put down the phone in defeat. Great. Just great. Sarah looked over at Karen, who was looking at her in a strange way. "What?" Sarah asked, a bit unnerved.

"Well?" Karen asked.

"Well what?!" Sarah asked. What did she do this time?

"Get dressed! We're going shopping!" Karen's face broke into a smile. She threw up her hands into the air and ran down the stairs.

Sarah stood there, mouth wide open. "Shopping?" She said.

Sarah walked out of the dressing room, wearing a short, black dress. It's sleeves were just lacing, and it was scratchy. "Do a spin for me." Karen said. Sarah did, and then complained, "This one is itchy."

Karen groaned. "Sarah, we've already gone through 10 dresses!"

"Well, I just don't like any of them!" Sarah protested.

"Fine, here, try this one." Karen handed Sarah a green dress. Sarah sighed and went in to change once again.

This one had no sleeves, and was a bit short. It was an emerald green, and dipped rather low. The skirt of the dress wasn't really that frilly, yet it wasn't tight. The same could not be said for the top though. It showed more that Sarah would prefer.

Sarah stepped out and immediately said, "This one is too revealing, and I still don't see why I need a dress."

"Oh hush hush Sarah. Every girl at the party will be wearing one, and this dress will allow more movement." Karen explained as she looked at Sarah, hands clasped together.

"Yeah, a little _too _much movement!" Sarah exclaimed. "Oh alright. Try this one." Again Karen handed Sarah yet _another _dress.

Sarah grudgingly went back to the dressing room, were the chair was slowly disappearing underneath all the party clothes.

The newest dress wasn't too long, and wasn't too short. It was a flare dress, with a black belt with a large golden buckle round the middle. It had no sleeves, yet the neck line was really high. It was a dark sky blue, and Sarah _loved _it.

She walked out, and Karen gasped. "Oh Sarah! It's perfect!"

"I know, isn't it?" Sarah agreed. Wow. They actually just agreed on something!

"Ok, lets take that one!" Karen stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Let me go change first." Sarah suggested.

"No!" Karen squealed.

Sarah spun around. Karen took in a deep breathe before saying, "Wear it, we have other things to do."

Other things?

"Uh, Ok."

Sarah put her shirt and jeans into a bag and sat down on a chair while Karen paid for the dress.

Wow. It was the first time that Sarah could remember the two of them going out shopping. The longest time they had actually gotten along.

Of course, Sarah wasn't spoiled anymore, nor arrogant and hotheaded, but everyone has that person they disagree with, right? Karen was that person, yet right then, it was like they were best friends.

Karen tugged Sarah up, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Where are we going?" Sarah cried as Karen ran out of the store and into a taxi, Sarah in tow. "You'll see!" Karen replied.

At they end of the day Sarah had gotten her hair and makeup down by professionals. Of course Sarah didn't do anything too heavy, just light blush, some blue eyeshadow(not too dark), mascara, and deep red lipstick.

Karen and Sarah were drinking soda's in a diner. The day had been amazing! Karen and Sarah shared some laughs and stories. They had actually bonded. Sarah had gotten new earrings, and new shoes to go with her dress, both the same color as the dress. Karen had gotten some perfumes and gotten her hair done as well.

Sarah wanted the day to never end, to stay with Karen, but all too soon, it was time to go home. They hopped into yet another taxi and headed home. It was a bit quiet, and the Taxi-driver kept looking at Sarah through the review mirror. Sarah squirmed, wanting the ride to be over.

They got home, and Sarah and Karen hauled in their shopping bags. Sarah held open the door for Karen, who smiled at her. Sarah closed the door when she heard a tiny little voice say,

"Sawah?"

Sarah turned to find her little half-brother, only 4 years old, looking up at her. "Hey Toby! How was your day?" Sarah asked as she took him into her arms. "Gate!" Toby replied. He had more hair now, it was a dirty blonde, that reminded Sarah all too much of a certain someone, but that was the only thing she didn't like about Toby. Everything else was perfect. His little hands and little feet, his big blue eyes and his strong curiosity, and his love for his sister.

"Sawah...Sawah pretty." Toby said as he buried his face into her shoulder. Karen and Sarah shared a chuckle. Toby couldn't really pronounce his R's yet. "Thank you Toby." Sarah said, squeezing him gently before placing him back down. "Sarah?" Robert said from the top of the stairs. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Tell me otherwise if you must, but that is an angel sent down from the Heavens." He said as he climbed down. Sarah giggled, her father was being a bit more as a Father as well. "Well, it is. It's your Sarah."

"Oh, my little teddy bear is all grown up." Robert said as he hugged her.

"_Daad." _

"What?" Her father asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I just don't get what the big deal is!" Sarah explained.

"Sarah, it's your first date, _and _your first party! Why wouldn't we be excited?" Karen answered.

"Hmm, I guess your right. By the way, what time is it?" Sarah asked.

Robert looked at his watch and said, "You have about 15 minutes."

"Ok, thanks." Sarah suddenly did something she thought she would never do in her whole life, she hugged Karen, and ran up to her room. (Well, not exactly _run,_ for she was in heels)

Sarah closed the door behind her and drank in her room. She sighed as she looked around. She had given almost all of her toys to Toby, except for a few. Her room looked more like, well, an adult's room, with a few exceptions. Posters still covered a wall, and there was a shelf with a few souvenirs, reminders of her time in the Labyrinth.

It consisted of Sir Didymus, the figurine of the Goblin King, (Sarah had tried to get rid of it, but somehow it always ended up in her room again, so she just gave up) the Labyrinth book, the music box with the dancer on top, and a few other things Sarah had managed to connect to her time in the Labyrinth.

Sarah still had all of her books, but they were neatly placed in rows on a new wooden bookshelf next to her window. Her makeup was on her vanity in a jewelery box. Her room wasn't at all cluttered or messy.

Sarah sat down at her vanity and looked at herself. Her hair was expertly cut to her shoulders, and it was curled. Sarah loved how it shone in the light. Her face had matured, and so had the rest of her. She didn't have that pouty look anymore, but inside she still felt the same.

Broken, like a piece of her was missing. And most of all lonely.

After a moment of thought, Sarah said, "Hoggle."

Immediately Hoggle's image appeared on the surface of her vanity. "Hello Sarah. Did you need..." Hoggle started, but his eyes widened at the sight of Sarah. Sarah laughed and Hoggle blushed. "Wow Sarah. You look great." Hoggle stated.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Hoggle."

Hoggle looked at Sarah for a moment before saying, "What's botherin ya Sarah?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I'm fine Hoggle." Sarah replied. Somehow Hoggle could see right through her mask of happiness. He quirked an eyebrow. "_Really _Hoggle,I'm fine!" Sarah insisted.

Hoggle sighed. He didn't like it how Sarah was these days. No one else seemed to notice, but Sarah was thinner, her eyes didn't glimmer anymore, Hoggle knew she was just wearing a mask. He knew that inside she was sad and lonely. He knew she was in pain, but why he didn't know, and it was honestly killing him. He appeared beside her and patted her arm.

"So, tell me about yer day." Hoggle inquired.

Sarah sat in a restaurant with Nathan, picking at her food and listening to him drone on and on about how perfect his life was. Sarah stole a glance out the window, it was raining again. And suddenly Sarah was reminded of that blank space in her brain. That blank space that happened that day the power went out in the Library.

Sarah forced herself to snap out of it and listen to Nathan. He really wasn't all that bad, though sometimes he tended to go on and on about himself and not even listen to her. But otherwise, he was nice guy. They had laughed a bit, and Sarah was starting to like him.

"You Ok Sarah?" Nathan asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah replied. She took a sip of her wine.

"Ok." Nathan shrugged an continued.

Sarah sighed inwardly and again looked out the window just in time to see a barn owl take flight from the tree by the window.

**A.N.:**

**So? What'd ya think? :) What do you guys think of Nathan? Please any tributes in the little box! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:**

**How's it going? :D**

**Ok, I am going to reply to your wonderful reviews! (Did I mention I love them?)**

**Notwritten:**

**Thank you! And I will. :)**

**Renna:**

**I will update as often as I can!**

**And about Nathan, yeah...Sarah is really lonely at this time in her life. No friends and all...:( (At least not in her world that is)**

**So that's the only reason she's being nice too him, and she's trying to see past that one minor, well, **_**major **_**flaw he has, though sometimes Sarah **_**does**_**prefer to be left alone.(And trust me, it's not that easy! I mean, what kind of guy ignores you and says he likes you?)**

**You're right about Karen, she is a little pushy, but that's just who she is. Sarah, at least in my story, is the kind of person to see **_**past **_**all the problems people have. She looks at them to see the wonderful person they truly are, she appreciates them. (Though she's still trying to figure out Nathan)**

**(Hope that makes sense O.O)**

**BT:**

**Your legal to drink wine when you're eighteen. **

**Right? **

**Honoria Granger: **

**You are right to suspect. XD**

**Well, thank you everyone for your reviews! And now here is the next chapter! :D**

Jareth flew overhead, following the car that Sarah rode in, with _that _man. Jareth didn't like him, oh no! He didn't like him one little _bit. _He had sensed this boy's true intentions with Sarah, and it was a mystery that Sarah hadn't. He knew that Sarah was a smart girl, and he didn't remember her being so...quiet.

Jareth perched himself on a branch of a tree and watched them park in the driveway of a house. He saw them walk inside. A bit annoyed that he would have to move, Jareth took a moment more before he went to hover in front of each window, trying to find them.

Sarah walked in with Nathan, hand in hand. She looked around and found about a million pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. Sarah gasped as she saw the huge mess everywhere else. Pizza in the chandelier, writing all over the walls. The floor was littered with trash and crumbs, and clothes. (Sarah even saw underwear) Cushions and couch stuffing were strewn about, the mantel covered in silly string, and the chimney stuffed with pillows.

"Uh, isn't the party at 9?" Sarah asked nervously.

Nathan put his arms around her waist. "I thought it was."

He honestly looked just as confused as she was. Just then someone came down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Nathan." Taven yawned. He had red hair, (badly in need of a trim) "And a comb.." Sarah thought, blue eyes, he looked pretty average. Faded green t-shirt...and in his boxers.

"Where's the party?" Nathan asked, and Sarah nodded.

"Huh? Oh...well, you're looking at it." Taven gestured at the mess.

"But, I thought it was today!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Uh, no...It was actually yesterday, you missed it." Taven scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...sorry."

Sarah looked at Nathan and was about to say, "Let's go," When Taven walked over to her and said, "You know, I'm always willing to have a bit more, _fun, _though._" _

There is was, that word again.

_Fun. _

Sarah broke out of Nathan's arms and backed away. She started to back away towards the door when Taven got behind her and Nathan in front. "Where you going Sarah?"

Sarah looked into his eyes and finally saw what she failed to see before, lust.

Sarah gasped and backed away a bit more, and then Taven grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" Sarah yelled. She slammed her heel down on his foot as hard as she could.

"OW! # %^ you Sarah!" Taven whined as he let her go, hopping on one foot. Sarah, in a panic, fled up the stairs, not her smartest choice. She got to the top step when she was tackled by Nathan. "NO! Please! Let me go!" Sarah screamed, struggling all that she could.

"No! This can't be happening!" Sarah thought to herself.

Taven soon joined them in the struggle. The two of them managed to drag Sarah to Taven's bedroom. It was then the tears started to flow. "No! NO!" Sarah bit, she screamed, she thrashed, but the two of them were too strong for her. It was hopeless.

Jareth finally located Sarah by her screams. "Sarah!" Jareth thought. He flew to the window where he heard the scream. He hovered outside of it, %*& it! It was too dark to see anything! His acute hearing though could hear every word though. Jareth felt something stir in him, something that felt oddly like, anger. But not any anger he had felt before. This anger was like the fiery depths of Hell itself. He felt like he could tear the mountains from their very foundations with his bare hands!

Jareth suddenly could see shadows of what was going on inside, which only made him even more furious. "I can stand it no longer!" He yelled inwardly. He flew up high, as high as he could, Sarah's cries still ringing in his ears, and then he plunged down. He picked up speed as he went, faster and faster! When he reached the window he spread out his wings and held out his claws. The window shattered, and he flew in. He transformed, and grabbed the two men by their throats, one in each hand. He didn't give them any time to say anything, he just snapped their necks right then. He let their lifeless bodies slump to the ground, and then turned to Sarah's shivering form.

"H-Who are you?" She whimpered. It was a bit dark and you couldn't see much except for an outline of everything. Jareth's anger immediately disappeared. He conjured a blanket and put it around her quivering shoulders, grateful that he couldn't see much.

"I said who are y-you!" Sarah yelled.

"Shh...Everything is going to be Ok..." Jareth whispered. He tenderly picked her up and put a calming spell on her. Normally it would have been a sleeping spell, but seeing as she was already quite frightened and hurt, a calming one would work best. (plus she was going into shock) He felt Sarah sigh in his arms and then sensed her fall asleep. He transported them to his castle, where he laid her down in his bed. He gazed down at her with sad eyes, shook his head, and then left.

He would have to prepare her a room to have ready when she woke up.

All the while, a piece had drifted back to the puzzle of his heart.

**A.N.:**

**Please don't torch me. **

**Honoria Granger, like I said before, was right to suspect! Luckily Jareth was there to save the day! (Although, both mental and physical damage had already been inflicted upon poor poor Sarah) :(**

**Anyways, check out my other story! It's called, "Say you love me." (Its another Labyrinth fic) :D**

**And as always, **

**Review Review Review! :D**

**(Though I suspect I will be getting a bit of fire this time...yeah...)**

OH. **And one more thing, is it alright with you guys if I just actually swear instead of just writing random symbols? I promise there won't be a lot of it, just every now and then when Sarah or Jareth get seriously angry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:**

**Ok, guys, I think the **_**only **_**reason I put that last chapter in is because I had a dream about, luckily I was spared the details. Trust me, it's all good from here, at least, well, **_**that **_**wise. (Hope that makes sense)**

**And now I shall reply to those reviews I love so much! :D**

**Guest: O.O**

**BT: Just read on and find out...XD Also, thanks for thing about the wine, just pretend she was drinking root beer. :D**

**Renna: Thank you for staying with me! :D :D**

**And thanks to everyone else! Keep those reviews coming in! :D**

Jareth was enjoying a strange concoction he found in Sarah's kitchen a while back, when the quite morning air, (The goblins were still asleep) was split with an ear-shattering scream. He winced. Looks like Sarah was awake. And not very happy at that.

"W-where am I?" He heard her yell.

Sarah looked about herself in a daze. She had gotten up and found a dress laid on the side of the bed. She got dressed and yawned. She walked over to the balcony, and she had screamed. She had run from the balcony, and was now fleeing down the stairs. She stopped at every window and looked, and there it was again. It was the Labyrinth, the place that Sarah thought she would never come to see again. "No! I can't be here! This can't be happening!" Was her train of thought until she ran into someone. She raised her gaze slowly, and came to meet a two, mismatched eyes, that glowered with irritation.

Sarah's mouth opened and closed, she stepped back, and he stepped forwards. "Y-you're t-he," Sarah stuttered.

"Yes yes, I'm well aware of what I am, Sarah." Jareth pointed out.

"B-but.." Sarah snapped out of her shock. "How could you just take me away?! You had no right to take me away from my family!" Sarah was advancing on him, and he was stepping back, but then he snapped back at her, "I had every right! You were in distress and you called!" Of course Jareth was lying through his teeth, but there was no way he was telling her what happened at that library, or last night.

"What do mean you had every right?!" Sarah exclaimed. She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis. "I never called you! And if I had, wouldn't I be running the Labyrinth now?" Thinking she had him beat, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Jareth crossed his arms as well. He looked down on her and smirked. "What should I do with you?" He felt even better when he saw a bit of fear enter her cruel, green eyes.

"Send me back! That's what!" Sarah commanded.

Jareth sighed. "I can't."

"You can, and you will!" Sarah jabbed him in the chest with her finger, something she regretted like 1 second later. Jareth suddenly pinned her to the wall and hissed in her ear, "You have no power over me Sarah, why should I?"

For some odd reason, those words stung, but Sarah ignored it. "And _you_ have no power over _me_!" Sarah bravely stuck her chin out, though she trembled under his touch. Something felt familiar about this, yet Sarah couldn't really remember. She had the odd impression that it was last night. Funny. She couldn't remember last night.

"Jareth, what happened last night?" She suddenly asked, her face scrunched up in thought.

Jareth stepped away from her and turned away, as if he were about to leave.

"Hey! Don't you leave me without giving me an answer!" Sarah yelled.

Jareth cringed on the inside, yet he left anyways.

"Jareth!" Sarah tried one last time. He transformed and flew away, leaving her alone with her broken thoughts and emotions.

Ooh! That little twit! How dare he! Sarah thought to herself as she wandered around the castle. When she had first arrived, she hadn't realized how large it was. At one point Sarah came across the Escher room, and she practically ran out. After doing a bit of more walking, she came to two large doors. She pushed them open, and gasped.

It was a library. The biggest one she had seen in her life. The bookshelf's were as tall as the ceiling, which seemed to be miles away. The bookshelves lined the walls, and some just stood in the middle. In some area's there were couches and chairs and small tables. Sarah felt her mouth drop. She then felt her mouth crack open into a smile, and she just ran in.

In moments she had gathered quite the collection of books. She set them down to a chair she decided to be her favorite, and just as she was about to start reading, she spotted a book. It had gold lettering on the side, and from Sarah could tell, was very old. She got up out of her chair and looked at it. It was called, "Man on the Moon."

Sarah saw no publisher, and no author written on the side. Odd. Sarah, now quite curious, reached up, and realized it was too high up. She went on her tiptoes, and she still couldn't reach it. " #$% it!" Sarah cursed.

She reached as far as she could, she could just barely touch it!

"Almost...there...!" Sarah grunted.

And just when she was about to give up, a shadow fell over her. Sarah froze, her heart in her throat. "Here." Jareth said. He reached up, and the book just floated to his hand. He gave it to Sarah, who accepted it, her eyes never leaving his face. She shook her head to get out of her daze and just looked at the book in her hands. "Thanks." She said softly. She was about to turn away to sit down, but Jareth put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Sarah,"

Sarah turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"I-I...have to go." Jareth was going to say something else, but changed his mind.

"Oook." Sarah said. "When are you getting back?"

"Tomorrow. When you wish to retire just tell one of the Goblins to show you to your room." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Sarah shook her head again and sat down. That was weird. It was like that fight earlier had never happened! Sarah shrugged an odd feeling of 'not so lonely anymore,' and started to read.

**A.N.: Sorry if this chapter was really crappy and short, it might have been because I was forcing it out. Usually the words just come to me, but not this time...so sorry about that. **

**Did any of you guys go to see that show, Man on the Moon? If you did, please tell me about your impressions on it in the reviews! :D I personally loved it! If you didn't go to see it, no worries, I'll explain it in later chapters.**

**If you want to see a picture of Sarah's dress, the one she found on her dresser, (er, Jareth's dresser that is) go to my bio, there's a link to it on there.**


End file.
